


Entangled Imagery [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:19:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief scene of S/B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled Imagery [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangled Imagery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/712391) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/Entangled%20Imagery.mp3) | **Size:** 850kb | **Duration:** 0:48min

  
---|---


End file.
